Bored Magic Trio and Scary Texts
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Norway is bored and decides to get his friend to text with him, eventually people grow concerned as they catch glimpses of these texts.


Norway was bored, it was only minutes before the world conference and he found himself gazing around before a thought hit him. He turned to his friends, Romania was squished between Bulgaria, and Hungary, and England was beside America, Canada and France. With a tiny grin Norway pulled out his phone.

To: **Romania** , **Iggy**

 _Let's prank everyone_

 **Iggy** :

 _You know we were banned from using magic after YOU tossed Denmark out the window_

 **Romania** :

 _What's the prank idea anyway?_

To: **Romania** , **Iggy**

 _Delete these messages and change our contact names to say 2p! I'll handle the rest._

The three did right as the meeting started.

To: **2p! England** , **2p! Romania**

 _You guys remember the plan right? I have the plastic wrap in my bag, once he starts talking we begin._

England blinked, not knowing America was peeking over his shoulder.

To: **2p! Norway** , **2p! Romania**

 _You never said anything about bloodshed_.

Norway snickered silently and began to type.

To: **2p! England** , **2p! Romania**

 _That's why we came today! Also did you remember the gas and matches? We need to get rid of the evidence some how and I forgot the acid_.

At this point Romania knew what Norway was doing and found it to be amusing. He smirked and began to rapidly type.

To: **2p! Norway** , **2p! England**

 _They're in my trunk. I also brought butcher knives and raincoats to keep our clothes clean. Wait, we all remembered to bring gloves and masks right?_

England was appalled before he saw his friends trying hard to keep their laughter contained.

To: **2p! Norway** , **2p! Romania**

 _I have gloves we can use but I couldn't find any masks._

Norway stared at his phone screen, god he loved his friends.

To: **2p! England,** **2p! Romania**

 _We'll just get rid of all witnesses, we'll get the loud ones first then end with the quiet ones, the ones that can fight we'll save for last._

America blinked repeatedly, who was England talking to? Was England planning a murder or murders with that person or people? He felt like saying something to anyone.

"Mattie! I think Iggy and some other people are planning a murder!" America hissed to his brother causing several nations to look at him.

To: **2p! Norway** , **2p! Romania**

 _They know_.

Norway bit his lip, he loved this so much! His typing was growing slower the more he tried to keep from laughing.

To: **2p! England** , **2p! Romania**

 _We must get rid of them. They know_ _our plan, we're not safe now._

Bulgaria looked over at Romania, the vampire nation was trying not to laugh over his phone. Bulgaria looked at the screen and let out a quiet chuckle.

To: **2p! Norway** , **2p! England**

 _So are we still taking the money? Each one has to be worth a good amount..._

To: **2p! England** , **2p! Romania**

 _Of course we're taking the money! we're not using our own when we escape we'll split it three ways._

America couldn't handle it anymore, he could simply stand up and demand to know who was texting England or he could take England's phone and find out through texting, he opted for the way that didn't involve Germany yelling.

To: **2p! Norway** , **2p! Romania**

 _Who the hell are you?! Why do you want to murder people?! How did you get England involved?!_

Norway was finding it hard to keep his emotions under control and his face to remain neutral.

To: **2p! England** , **2p! Romania**

 _I'm your worst nightmare. I come from the very depths of hell. I control fear and can sense it on you. I plan murders for the lols and your friend has been the one to sought me out wanting the money for your head. I simply let him join._

Romania let out a snort, of course Norway would say that!

"Is there something funny about global warm- Romania are you texting at a meeting?" Germany bellowed.

America blinked, did that mean he was involved? He watched as Germany walked over and saw him read the texts.

"What is this?" Germany asked and Norway broke, he covered his mouth and left, laughing outside until he was sure he couldn't anymore, he hadn't even brought his phone with him either.

Denmark looked at it wondering what would cause Norway to react like it and saw the texts, and read them.

"I raised him well! Take that Sve!" Denmark yelled with a large grin. Sweden looked at him and grunted, slightly amused by this whole situation.

"There is a new rule now! No phones are to be in this room! all phones are to wait outside until after the meeting!" Germany shouted, his voice loud enough that Norway could hear it.

Norway walked back in, his face red from his previous laughing fit. "Worth it." he muttered before he sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Don't mind me, I just wrote this after I got no sleep, I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please review and tell me how it was though, I don't care if you found it to be bad just tell me your thoughts!

Also, thank you Simana for telling me about how to write texts.


End file.
